Bambi
by xBambixGurlx
Summary: Edward finds a very strange vampire animal in the forest! Chapter 6 now up!
1. We Meet

**A/N**: Yeah, this was just something fun I created while I was bored! Just thought I might try it out here! Hope you like!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of it... except for the deer, she's mine!

**Summary**: Edward finds a peculiar animal in the forest!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Bambiwas roaming around in the forest with some other deer when she heard a small growl.

"_Oh no, not again! Why can't they just learn to leave us alone and go hunt some other animal!" _She thought to herself.

All the other deer ran off as they heard the faint growl, but she held her position. She wanted to meet whoever was trying to eat her again!

Just as she finished thinking to herself a body came flying out of nowhere and gripped her neck firmly between his hands.

He was about to bite when she spoke up, "You know, I probably don't taste that good to you." He froze where he was. She continued on, " Well, I don't think I taste that good. Believe me, I should know since I have to clean myself everyday!"

The man shot up with a confused, yet surprised, look on his face. As he regained his composure he asked, "Did you just talk? Wait, of course you didn't! Deer can't talk! My hunger must be getting to me…."

"I most certainly can to talk! If I am not, then what am I doing now?" She asked

He looked dazed for a few seconds before he replied, "How can you be talking?"

She thought about it for a little bit. "Well", She began, "A thought forms in my head first, and then I open my mouth and the thought comes out in words! You would think you already knew this since you are talking!"

He rephrased his question, "I mean, why are you talking?"

"I should think this would be obvious too, but I'll answer you. I talk because I want to say something! Now, doesn't that give you whole new outlook on life?"

"My, you are a snappy little deer, aren't you? What I meant was how are you ABLE to talk? Not many deer I happen upon can talk…. or any animal, for that matter.

"Hmph! What do mean you 'happen upon' deer? You don't 'happen upon' them! You want to eat them up for breakfast! That's what you wanted to do with me, isn't it? Isn't it!" She screeched.

"Well, yes but-" He started.

"But, you decided not to since I can talk! You human vampires have no manners, what so ever! Would you stop eating any other animal if they could talk!" She interrupted.

He just stared at her for a moment. "Okay," He began, "Please, forgive my poor manners. My name is Edward, what's yours?"

"I don't know if I will give you the liberty of knowing my name, _Edward_!" She spat.

"Come on, I apologized, didn't I?"

"Yes, well, I guess I could tell you then. Because, you know, not many human vampires would apologize to me for anything. Once they find out I can talk, they just run away to the crazy police-"

"Uh, your name please." Edward interrupted.

"Well! I see one of us still doesn't have any manners! Interrupting me is hardly good manners…. but seeing as I interrupted you earlier, I'll tell you my name. It's Bambi." She stated.

A smile broke his face and he started to chuckle, "Are you serious? You're name is really Bambi?"

"Yes, it's Bambi, do you have a problem with that, Bucko! She shrieked.

"He put on a straight face and answered, "No, of course not. I was just laughing at myself for how stupid I've been."

Finding his reply satisfactory she continued, "I think it's a very pretty name, don't you?"

"I think it's a very….pretty name." Edward stopped. He just realized something strange about something she had said earlier. "Wait, did you say I was a 'Human' Vampire?"

"Well, I'm so glad you _just_ realized what I said about seven minutes ago! Just shows me how much you pay attention!"

"No, I'm sorry, it's just, what other kind of vampires are there?" Edward asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that? You are looking at a different kind of vampire right now! I mean, how did you think I was able to talk!"

He gawked at her for a couple of seconds. "You mean you're a vampire?"

"Yes I am a vampire, you ninny! What did you think I was?"

"Well, I thought you were a …talking…deer? Okay, so you're a vampire and you're telling me that _animals_ can be turned into vampires too?"

"What have I just been trying to tell you? You don't pay much attention to anyone do you? Yes, animals can be turned into vampires! I'm living…well, technically dead….proof that animals can be changed! Geese, you are one slow vamp, aren't you?"

He bristled at her words. Edward wasn't used to getting spat at by a deer, let alone a vampire deer!

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know that animals could be changed, that's all."

"Haven't you ever left a meal half finished? Ever stick around to see what happens? Animals get turned the same way humans do! I mean really, it's not that hard to figure out!"

"Okay, okay, I get it," He put his hands up in mock defense, "But, would you mind coming back with me to meet my family?"

"It depends! Are you going to use me like a lab rat? Or are you just going to ask me for all the best hunting spots?" She spat.

"Oh, no. Nothing like that. They'll just probably have some questions for you"

"Well," She said as she started to walk toward Edward's home, "let's just hope their questions are a bit more…_complex_ then yours."

He grimaced and walked after her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: So? How'd you like it? I know, there a reprobaly some gramatical errors and I'm sorry! I'm not the smartest person when it comes to the English Language:) Please review on what you liked or disliked! I will continue with another chapter if you all want me to!

Lots of Love!

Bambi


	2. You Wish!

**A/N**: Eh, I was bored again, so I made a new chapter! Yay! And this is the chapter where you see the plot start to form! Ooh! Oh, and before I forget, I want to tell you all that there probaly will be little, if any at all, of Bella. I don't do the whole fluff/romance thing and where there is a Bella and an Edward together, there is fluff! So, if there is any Bella, it will only be briefly. Just had to tell you that so you don't read my story with false hopes!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Twilight characters! I own Bambi... she is mine!

**Summary**: Bambi meets Edward's family!

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

They were still heading in the direction of Edward's house, with Bambi in the lead.

Edward thought this was very peculiar, so he asked, "How do you know where I live?"

"Oh, please! Like I'd walk around in a forest without knowing its inhabitants." She replied.

"Hmm…" He mused, "Is there anyone else living here besides us?"

"Actually, yes, there are quite a few," She stopped walking, for they were at Edward's house. "But all of them are human, no vampires."

"Interesting… How much do you know about this forest?"

"I'm not telling _you_! Unless you have a very good reason to need to know what I know, I'm not leaking anything!"

He stared at her for a few seconds, a little confused at what she had just said, "Uh…" He began, "Well you stay right here for a minute why'll I bring everyone out."

"Don't tell _me_ what to do! I can move around as I please, I don't _have_ to stay here!" She spat at Edward. She didn't move an inch.

"Of course, you stay right there only if you want to. But why'll you think about it, I'll go get my family." Edward said as he started backing up towards the house.

"Yes, I think I will think about it!" She replied.

But just as Edward reached the door, Alice came skipping out with a gigantic smile on her face. And right behind her followed Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme.

Edward stared at them for a moment, and then realization hit him. "Alice, did you see me coming?" asked Edward.

"Of course silly!" giggled Alice.

Bambi walked up to them, "You know, I decided _not_ to stay put since all of you are over here."

"And _Edward_," She continued, "I thought I established that I don't like bad manners! Introduce me already!"

Even though Edward's family had been warned ahead of time, by Alice, that the deer could talk, they still were shocked at her words. Well, except for Alice, who was bouncing on her feet with a wide grin on her face.

"I hope you all know it's rude to stare! And I don't like rudeness!"

They all snapped back to attention at this.

"So… You're a talking deer, eh?" Emmett smirked.

"My, you are _very_ observant! Of course I'm a talking deer, you ninny!"

"She's a little short tempered." Edward said in his fast way of speaking.

"Um, Excuse me! I can hear every word you're saying! Remember? I'm a vampire too! Rude, rude, rude, rude, RUDE! You human vamps are rude!" She screeched.

Now _all _of Edward's family was gawking at her.

"I thought I told you that it is rude to stare!"

Edward ignored Bambi and turned to Alice. "You mean, you didn't see this?"

"No." She said as she shook her head slowly with a dazed look on her face.

"I _still_ haven't been introduced! More bad manners!"

"Fine, I'll introduce you." Edward growled. He was getting a little annoyed.

He turned to his family and said, "This is my sister Alice," He pointed to her. She replaced her dazed look with a smile, "She's the one who saw us coming."

"Yeah, I sort of figured out that last part." She said with a sneer.

"Nice to meet you Alice, "Bambi continued, "My name is Bambi."

Alice's smile only grew, but Emmett broke out in hysteria of laughter.

"Do you find my name humorous, _Boy_!" Shrieked Bambi.

Emmett straightened up at her use of the word boy and glared at her.

"And that, "Edward snickered, "Is my brother, Emmett."

Bambi only glared right back at Emmett.

Rosalie, who had been standing to the side watching the whole thing, went over to Emmett, took his hand in hers and squeezed it. She alsoglared at Bambi.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again! It's rude to stare. I know you may find me immensely beautiful compared to yourself, but really!" Bambi spat.

Emmett started to growl and Rosalie looked shocked foe a moment but then replied, "Why you little…"

Carlisle, who had been standing at the back of the group listening intently, now came forward, "Enough," He said, "There is no need to quarrel between ourselves over manners."

Bambi was about to reply, but Carlisle interrupted.

"Yes, yes, manners are important… but we have more important matters to discuss."

"Um, excuse me, I _still_ haven't been introduced to everyone." Bambi stated.

"Fine," Edward said exasperated, "Everyone, this is Bambi. Bambi, this is everyone."

"Thank you," She turned to Carlisle, "You may continue."

"Yes, so I understand that you are a vampire deer."

Bambi sighed, "Yes, yes I am."

"Are there any other deer vampires in this forest?" Carlisle asked.

"Not to my knowledge, no." Stated Bambi.

"Do you feed off of humans?"

Everyone was looking at Bambi for her answer now, even Rosalie… who had been pointedly ignoring Bambi the whole time.

"Ew! Are you serious! Why would I want to drink _human_ blood! I want to barf just thinking about it! But this is actually quite lucky for you because I'm not able to!"

She saw different reactions on each face. Well, okay, not really. Most of then had the same reaction, but not all.

Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle all looked amused andAlice was giggling to herself. Rosalie looked disgusted and Edward looked taken aback for whatever reason… but then he looked relieved. _Very interesting_ she thought to herself.

After they had their emotions under control, Jasper spoke up for the first time, "Do you have any powers or enhanced abilities?" He asked.

Once again, all eyes were on Bambi.

"Yes I do." She stated simply.

They looked at her expectantly.

"What? You asked if I had any powers and I do!"

"Well," Jasper went on, "What are they?"

"Hmph! You need to be more specific!"

"My power," Bambi continued, "Is to be able to resist other vampire powers."

She glared at Edward and Jasper.

Then she turned to Alice, "With one exception, of course. Visions. I can only resist powers that affect me or my privacy."

Once again, she glared at Edward and Jasper.

"Wait a minute," Edward interrupted, "How do you know Jasper and I are the ones with powers?"

"You don't give me much credit! I can tell when someone is trying to use them on me too! And it's not very polite to try to make me feel something I don't want to feel!" She glared at Jasper.

"Or," she continued, "To want to know what I am thinking!" She glared at Edward.

Esme came forward, "I think that is enough questioning for now. Bambi, why don't you come inside for a little bit?"

"I don't want to come into your _house_! I am a deer remember!" Bambi spat.

"Okay then, why don't you just go back into the forest and we'll call you if we need you." Carlisle said.

Everyone expected Bambi to decline saying she would come back on her own time… but she surprised them. All of the sudden Bambi looked sullen.

She stared at them for a moment then spoke, "I can't go back in there."

--------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: And THAT is the end of Chapter 2! Once again, I will only continue if the public wants me to... so review! Please tell me if there is something wrong, or if I made some huge grammatical error! I would really like to know! Oh, and if you have any ideas you would like to see form in my plot, please tell me! I already have my own idea for the plot, but I would like to put in your ideas too! And remember... Review!

Toodles!

Bambi


	3. Anger

**A/N**: Yay! Chapter three is up! I know, this one is really short, but it is needed! I'll try to make the next one longer! and thank you to all of my lovely reviewers (even though there is not that many:P ) You have brought sunshine on to my little world!

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the Twilight characters! They belong to a Ms. Stephenie Meyer! The only one that belongs to me is Bambi!

**Summary**: Bambi gets a tour of Edward's house!

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

They all stared at her.

"Why can't you go back?" Carlisle asked gently.

Bambi seemed to come out of her depression then. She snapped her head up and looked at Carlisle, "Why would I tell _you_! I've gotten nothing but bad manners out of this family! Plus, I don't even know half of your names! Give me one good reason why I should tell _you_!" Sneered Bambi

"Because we care," Stated Carlisle.

"Sure, that's what they all say!" Bambi then continued with a mock sweet voice, " 'Look! I've met a poor defenseless deer! Let's help her because we're so good hearted and loving!' " Bambi stopped to spit on the ground.

Bambi then got up in Carlisle's face, "Let's just get one thing straight, Bucko! I'm not so helpless!" And with that, she stalked off to the house.

When no one made move to follow her, Bambi called back, "Is anyone going to let me in, or am I going to have to tear down this door!"

As the family got over the shock of Bambi's little outburst, they followed her and Bambi mumbled some incoherent words under her breath. Only the word 'rude', which was said repeatedly, could be deciphered.

When the family reached her, Emmett said, "You know what? She can be a little feisty, but I like her!"

Rosalie, angered by what he had said, slapped Emmett.

"Ow! Okay, she's the little devil deer! Happy?"

Bambi whipped around, "What did you say?"

Emmett put his hands up in mock defense, "Woh, I was just kidding! You aren't a devil deer!" He didn't know why Bambi had gotten so mad.

Bambi seemed to relax at his words, but Rosalie slapped Emmett again.

Edward came over, snickering, "Emmett, just shut up. You can't win!"

Emmett just sighed. Edward went forward to open the door. He was about to step in but Bambi shoved past him.

"Ladies first," Spat Bambi.

Alice walked after her and snickered, "Yeah Edward, where are your manners?"

Rosalie also walked by him with a slight smile on her face.

Both Edward and Emmett sighed, but Jasper and Carlisle looked amused. They waited for Esme to enter the house before they went in themselves.

After they were all in the house, Bambi spoke, "It's rude to keep a guest waiting! Show me around already!"

Edward scowled and led the group through the interior of the house.

_There's too much glass_thought Bambito herself.

"Why aren't there any plants in here?" Bambi asked out loud.

"I'm sorry," Esme replied, "I'll have to go out and get some just for when you visit!"

"Finally, some good manners!"Admonished Bambi.

"But don't go on thinking that I will be coming around here often," Continued Bambi, "I might just go back in the forest and never return!"

"I thought you couldn't go back in there?" Said Jasper.

Bambi stood stalk still and just stared at him for a moment.

But then she blasted, "Do not EVER speak to me again on the subject! If any of you do, I will rip your hands off with my teeth!" She exposed razor sharp ones.

She then stalked off towards the door, "Someone open this door, NOW! Or I will rip it off of its hinges!"

Carlisle shot forward and blocked the door, "You aren't going anywhere until you tell us what is bothering you in that forest!"

Bambi glared murderously at him but then her expression changed to one of defeat.

"Fine," She said and walked over towards the family room.

While she was walking, Carlisle thought he heard her say something along the lines of, "The human civilization has gone downhill! No one knows any manners these days!"

When everyone was in a seat and Bambi was in a comfortable position on the ground, she said, "Before we get started, there's on thing you should know. It's not a 'what' that's bothering the forest… it's a 'who'."

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: So? How'd ya like it? Probaly not one of my better chapters, but it was necessary. My chapters probably won't be updated as often! Anyone who wrights knows what I'm talking about when I say that I've been in a 'Writer's Mood'! But my chapters will still be updated regularly! I will not be one of those people that only update once a month! Those type of people drive me crazy!

I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Review!

Bambi


	4. Robbie

**A/N**: Yay! Chapter 4 is now up! Nothing much to say besides ...REVIEW!

**Summary**: We see who this 'Who' is!

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the Twilight characters or house or forest or anything created by the lovely Stephenie Meyer! I only own Bambi and the mystery character!

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

"So," Edward prompted, "_Who_ is it?"

"Be patient! I see someone still hasn't learned any manners!"

"Just get on with it so we can get rid of him and you can go on your merry way!" Emmett replied.

Bambi glared at him and mumbled something under her breath about manners again.

Emmett growled softly.

"Fine, "Screamed Bambi, "I'll tell you!"

"This certain someone," Bambi continued in a softer voice, "Is a vampire like myself."

"Hey, I thought you said there were no other vampires in the forest." Interrupted Edward.

"Do you want to hear my story or not!" Screeched Bambi.

Yes… but you lied." Replied Edward.

"Stop interrupting!" Thundered Bambi.

Edward leaned back in his seat and shut his mouth.

"And besides, when you asked me if there were any other vampires in the forest, you meant humans, not animals. And there aren't any other vampire humans here." Snapped Bambi.

"But-," Edward started.

"Let me continue!" Screeched Bambi.

Edward, once again, shut up.

"Thank you," Said Bambi.

"Now, even though he is a vampire deer, he is the exact opposite of me." Bambi continued,

"What, he's nice?" Snickered Emmett.

Bambi zipped up to Emmett's face, "No!" She shrieked, "But since he is the exact opposite of me, and_ I_, Bambi, the pure incarnation of Beauty, would say he looks an _awful_ lot like you!"

Emmett went into a shocked silence, but Edward burst out laughing, "She got you, Emmett!"

Bambi zipped over to Edward then. In a deadly calm, she said, "Be quite _now_."

She barred her teeth.

She then turned around and sat her butt on the ground, glaring murderously at everyone, daring them to interrupt her next.

"As I was saying," Bambi said icily, "He is the exact opposite of me. I try to help the non-vampire deer from predators. He uses them as bait _for_ the predators so he can feed off of _them_. Besides, he has really bad manners and didn't treat me with any respect!"

She glared at Emmett.

"You talk as if he some ex-boyfriend!" Rosalie sneered.

Bambi held her up high and replied, "Actually, he is."

Everyone gawked at her.

"You can't be serious!" Sneered Rosalie once more.

"I am quite serious! You talk as if I am some primitive caveman!" Spat Bambi.

"But then again," She continued, "I can see why you would speak like that. You must have to do it a lot seeing as you married a one."

Carlisle stood up then and sternly said, "Enough," For Rosalie's face had contorted in rage.

Carlisle turned to Bambi, "Who is this deer?"

"His name is Robbie," Bambi said calmly, completely ignoring Rosalie.

"A deer named Robbie!" Questioned Jasper.

"Yes. Although most deer call him 'Spawn of Devil'." Bambi replied.

Realization dawned on Emmett's face, "Is _that_ why you got so mad when I said you were a devil deer?"

Bambi stiffened a bit, "Yes."

"Now _why_ is he called 'Spawn of Devil'?" Esme asked.

Bambi was getting a little annoyed on the subject.

"I mentioned this earlier! He likes to use the deer of the forest as bait to get larger animals to come to him. I am what you would call 'leader' of the deer. They look at me to protect them. But ever since I broke up with Robbie, he finds even more pleasure out of doing it!"

"Then why did you break up with him in the first place?" Alice asked.

"Because he had really bad manners." She turned to Edward, "I don't know _what_ that human girl sees in you. You are chalk full of bad manners!"

Edward stiffened, "How do you know about Bella?"

"Like I told you earlier, I don't walk around in a forest without knowing its inhabitants. You need to listen!"

Carlisle interrupted then, "So this Robbie is destroying your kind?"

"I guess you could say that, yes. And you really shouldn't interrupt!"

"Sorry, but I say we go out there and meet this 'Robbie'," Carlisle said as he walked towards the door.

Bambi ran to the door, blocking Carlisle, "Wait one minute! You can't just _go_ to Robbie! What? Are you going to say 'Hey, your ex doesn't like you killing off the deer. Stop it!' Yeah right!"

"I wasn't going to say those words exactly, but yes, I was going to talk to him."

"Now," Carlisle continued, "Please move or _I _will have to move you."

"I am not going anywhere, Buster!" Bambi spat.

Edward ran over and picked up Bambi, "Oh yes, you are!" He threw her onto the couch.

"Wow, I've wanted to do that for a long time!"

The whole family then walked outside and into the forest.

They could hear Bambi screech from inside the house, "You did NOT just throw me!"

"Oh, I think I did!" Edward called back.

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were all smiling with amusement but Alice was staring at Edward.

"Bambi's right, you don't have any manners." Alice told him.

"What? She was getting on my nerves!" Both Emmett and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"You should still apologize!" Retorted Alice.

But before Edward could reply, Bambi ran up in front of him, "Yes! Apologize to me!" Bambi was spitting angry.

"Why should I apologize?"

"Because, unless you apologize, I won't tell you where Robbie is." Bambi said smugly

Edward just stared at her.

"You better apologize or we're going to be stuck here all day," Spoke Carlisle.

Edward looked defeated, "Fine. Bambi, I'm sorry I threw you against the couch."

"Apology accepted."

Bambi closed her eyes and smelled the air. A few seconds later, they flashed open.

"Although you do need to work on that. You throw like a girl!" Bambi smirked before running off into the woods.

She stopped a few meters away from a large deer with long antlers.

The Cullens arrived a few seconds later with Edward growling. But before he could say anything, Robbie spoke up.

"Hey Toots, who are your little friends?"

--------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: And the next chapter will be all about Robbie and maybe somethingmore! BUT you might not here about him or anything if you don't review! Oh! What now? I guess you'd better review! Muahahahaha!

Review!

Bambi


	5. Cool Author's Note!

Hey guys, sorry, this isn't a new chapter! Just an author's note!

But not any author's note! This is a _special_ author's note!

One, because I'm the author! … Naw, I'm not that special!

And two, because it's important. Now _that_ is true!

It's important because this story might not continue.

But I want it to. So for the next chapter, I'm going to pick a name and incorporate it into my story! And the name I want to pick is one of yours!

Just send me or review me your first name only and I will pick one!

But don't send me your name if you don't want to see it used in a humorous way…. Because this is supposed to be a humorous story!

Now, I'm not going to say that I'm doing this only to make the story better… I'm also doing this to get more reviews!

Hey, you say patience is a virtue, I say honesty is a virtue!

Okay, so send me your name somehow and you just may see it in this story! How is it going to be used? HA! You're just going to have to find out!

Love y'all!

Bambi


	6. Confessions

**A/N**: Here's chapter five! And the lucky winner who will be in my story is... LIBBY! And I did try to do it as random as possible - I crumbled up the names on the same exact size of paper and put them in a hat and had my sister pick the name! That's about as random as it gets in my book! Anyways, hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Twilight characters and/or setting! I only own the deer!

**Summary**: We talk to Robbie and meet another interesting character!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

"Don't talk to me, you vermin!" Bambi sneered, "But, for your information, these are the Cullens. They're also vampires and they'll stop you!

She turned to Carlisle, "Right?"

"Uh, yes," He said as they took in the image of Robbie.

"See? They're going to stop all the killing you do!"

"Right, I'd like to see them _try_!" Robbie spat.

But before Bambi, or anyone, could reply, a female deer ran up to Robbie.

"Robbie, baby, why did you leave? I was just about to…. Who are _you_!" the deer said, realizing they weren't alone.

Bambi was speechless. Any deer would be able to tell that this one was beautiful. Humans might not be able to, but Bambi could.

Bambi looked at Robbie, "You re-replaced me?" Bambi's lower lip was quivering.

"I wouldn't blame him," Emmett said under his breath.

Bambi whipped around, "Shut up, you ogre!"

Before Emmett could respond, Robbie spoke, "Hey doll, _you_ broke up with _me_, remember?"

"You mean _this_ is your ex?" The female deer exclaimed, "I was expecting someone prettier."

Bambi was still with shock at first, but then let out a menacing growl and launched herself at the snobby little deer. They went crashing into the bushes, tumbling over each other in a blur of teeth and hooves.

Robbie just watched with an amused look on his face, but Carlisle came to the rescue. He went over to the two deer and spent a good 5 minutes trying to pry them apart. When he finally did, Bambi and the other deer were breathing heavily. From the how they looked, it was obvious the female deer took most of the damage from the fight.

"Stop fighting you two! We came here to talk, not to tear each other to pieces!" Carlisle brushed himself off, then continued, "Now, why don't we all introduce ourselves? I'll start, my name's Carlisle and I'm assuming you're Robbie?" Carlisle said, gesturing to him.

Robbie still looked amused but replied, "Yeah, that's me."

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere. This is my family," Carlisle pointed to the group of shocked vampires behind him.

"Nice-" Robbie started.

"Who's _she_?" Bambi interrupted.

The deer lifted her head high, despite the scratches all along her neck and face, and sniffed, "I'm Libby."

"Well _Libby_, I suggest you leave now before I do something I won't regret!"

Libby stiffened, "I'm not going anywhere! It's _you_ who's not wanted here! Robbie's moved on. He has me, he doesn't need _you_!"

"Why you little-" Bambi said starting at Libby.

Carlisle stuck his arm in front of Bambi, stopping her mid-lunge. Even with Carlisle keeping Bambi back, Libby ran back behind Robbie.

"Let go of me! She needs to be taught a lesson in manners!" Bambi grunted.

"No, we have more important matters to discuss."

"I don't think so, I just want to kill her. That's important enough!" Snarled Bambi.

"There will be no more killing, that's the whole reason we're here!"

"It won't hurt to kill one more! She'd die sometime anyway! And besides, it's not like her death will make a difference in the forest!"

"Oh, that's it!" Libby launched herself at Bambi and Carlisle, teeth barred.

But surprisingly enough, Robbie ran in front of Libby, knocking her over mid-pounce, "Stop being such a baby, Libby, we're over."

"Wh-wh-what? Why? I thought you loved me Robbie!" Quivered Libby.

"Well, I lied. You're really annoying and call me 'baby'. I _don't_ like being called 'baby'."

"Then why did you even go out with me if you hated me?" Libby looked like she was about to burst out sobbing at any moment now.

"I was trying to make Bambi jealous. I didn't actually think it would work, but apparently it did." Robbie looked amused once more.

Bambi stiffened, "I don't know what you are talking about. I wasn't _jealous_!"

"Oh yeah? Then why did you look like you were about to cry when you realized I had replaced you?"

Bambi started, "I-"

"Or when you jumped her when she said you weren't pretty or when she said I didn't need you?"

"Hmph! It's not exactly polite to say someone's not pretty! And I was protecting _you_ when she said you didn't need me, you had her. That was more of an insult to _you_ not me. I was not jealous!"

"Wait… did you say you _tried_ to make me jealous?"

Robbie stiffened, "Yes…I did"

"Why?" Bambi was really curious now.

"Well….because….because….Because I missed you, all right?"

"Oh, you did?" Bambi squealed.

"Yes, yes I did," Robbie sighed, "But can you make your little friends leave us alone, I want to talk."

"All of you, scram!" Bambi said with her back still to them, "I'll talk to you later"

"What about me!" Libby pouted.

"Go frolic or do whatever, I don't care. Just leave." Robbie replied.

"Fine, but I will always love you Robbie-poo."

"Yeah, yeah, everyone does, can you leave now?"

Libby moaned and leaped into the bushes and ran away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So that concludes Chapter 5! Sorry if it seemed short, or a little fast, but I was in a hurry when I wrote it and I don't know how else to put it. I hoped you liked it anyway because there will most likely only be one more chapter after this one. But don't worry, there will be a sequal to this story! Just not on this plot. So to ecourage me to do really well on the next chapter and the sequal... Rview, review, review!

Lots of Love!

Bambi


	7. The Game!

**A/N**: I finally got the next chapter up! I'm sorry that I took so long, but I was having a bit of a writers block. Well, not really, I knew what to write... I just didn't know how to put it! I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction... it had batter be! I worked a long time on it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Twilight characters! I only own Bambi and Robbie!

**Summary**: Bambi and Emmett have a little fun!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

Bambi came skipping back, whispering and giggling to Robbie who was right by her side, to where the Cullen's sat. They all sat up straighter at her arrival.

Emmett spoke, "So? Do we get to kill him now?"

Bambi snapped her gaze to him and glared, "Of course not! Why would I do _that_?"

Emmett just stared at her unbelievably for a minute. He regained himself and said, "Why would we kill him, you ask! Well for starters you couldn't even go into the forest because of the deer, you said he was killing others of your kind and he had bad _manners_! I thought you _wanted_ to kill him!"

Bambi ran up to him and in a deadly calm, said, "I'd close that gaping black hole you call a mouth before I do so for you."

Emmett's eyes went wide and he backed up a pace with Bambi's eyes, searing with anger, still on him.

Jasper stepped forward, hesitantly.

"Not to criticize you or anything," Jasper's eyes flickered to Emmett for a second, "But why aren't we killing him?"

Bambi put on an innocent expression, "What ever gave you the idea that I wanted to kill him?"

Her expression changed from an innocent one, to a cold one, daring someone to speak.

"You-," Jasper froze, seeing rage overcome Bambi's face, "Nothing, it was all part of our imagination. We were never going to kill Robbie." Jasper backed up nervously and sat back down on the ground.

Bambi grinned, "Splendid! How about we all head back the house and have a little talk?" She turned to Robbie, who had been sitting a few feet away, watching with an amused look on is face, "Would it be okay to go to their house?"

"I don't see why not, but it's really up to the Cullens." Robbie's eyes flashed.

"Of- of course. Lets head out now." Carlisle stuttered, then ran back to the house at great speed.

"The two are perfect for each other!" Emmett muttered.

"Why thank you!" Bambi exclaimed, running after Carlisle.

Robbie shot a look at Emmett before following Bambi.

Emmett smirked and ran after them with Rosalie, Esme, Alice and Jasper at his heels. Edward ran ahead of them.

Once they were all at the house, Bambi was waiting with a quick remark, "What took you so long? I've been waiting for what seems like hours!" Bambi droned.

Edward scowled and sat on the front porch.

"Now, what did you want to talk about exactly?" Carlisle asked.

Bambi sat on the ground, next to Robbie and began licking her fur, taking her time. Emmett joined in Edward's scowl, "Hurry up! We may live forever, but that doesn't mean we're patient!"

Bambi put on a mock surprised look, "Really? I had no idea!" She went back to licking herself.

Emmett growled and started to walk towards her.

Bambi snapped up, "If you lay even _one_ of your grubby little hands on me, you won't have much time left to be impatient for!" She snarled.

Robbie gazed at Bambi approvingly, but then moved his gaze to Emmett and started to glare, "I would listen to her."

Emmett glared at Robbie, "Well then make her start talking!" he said, exasperated.

Robbie turned to Bambi, "Darling, would you please start talking to the annoying boy?"

"Fine, but there was a reason why I was cleaning myself, I think some of his _smell_ is on me." Bambi sneered.

Robbie sniffed her and frowned, "You know, I think you're right… how about you talk, and I'll get rid of the stench _for_ you?"

Bambi grinned, "Okay!"

Alice started to giggle as Robbie licked Bambi's fur, "Emmett, I think we would all understand if you wanted to go take a shower!"

Rosalie started to giggle too as Emmett's scowl deepened, "Just get on with it!"

Bambi cleared her throat and started, "Well, when Robbie and I were talking, we came to an agreement. He would stop killing deer and what not if I came back with him. Now I know you all will miss me _tremendously_, but I love Robbie more then all of you." Bambi glared at Emmett, "Even like him more then some of you."

Edward looked at her disbelievingly, "You'll be gone… and never come back?"

"Well of course not silly! I'll visit because I know your lives will be meaningless voids of nothingness without me!"

Emmett chuckled.

Bambi whipped her head around and glared murderously at him, "Did something I say _amuse_ you, boy?"

Emmett smirked, "Actually, yes."

Bambi's face was filled with rage and she looked like she was about to burst, but then her face cleared and she started to smirk too.

Robbie stopped licking Bambi and looked back and forth between the two vampires, along with the rest of the family.

"Okay Mr. All High and Mighty, how about I challenge you to a game of my choice and who ever loses this game gets a punishment of the winner's choice." Bambi proposed.

Emmett grinned, obviously thinking he could beat a deer at anything.

"Okay, you're on. What game shall we play, deer?"

"Oh, we will be playing a game I invented. It's called Tree Hop." Bambi started to grin wickedly.

Robbie's eyes went wide and he turned to Emmett, "You just made the biggest mistake of your life, agreeing to do this."

But Emmett ignored him, "Tree Hop?"

"Oh yes! It's where we climb into the trees and jump from branch to branch. Whoever gets to the ending point wins. But you are allowed to knock your opponent from the treetop as you go. And if you fall out of the trees, you lose automatically. That's why we usually play with more deer…or people."

Emmett's grin broadened, thinking this would be a cinch.

"Wait, how will you get into the trees? You're a deer." Spoke Jasper.

Bambi gasped, "Really! I'm a deer! And to think I've been wondering all this time!"

She jumped up 30 feet and landed gracefully on a branch of a nearby tree.

The Cullen's just gaped at her. That was a high jump even for a vampire! But Robbie just shook is head back and forth slowly, muttering 'Huge mistake' over and over again

Bambi called down, clear as if she was right there beside them, "I've said this before and I'll say it again. I know I'm beautiful, but is it really necessary to stare?"

Emmett was the first to come out of his phase, "Where will the ending point be?" He called.

"How about that field where you guys like to play baseball so much?"

"Fine with me!" Emmett took two leaps and got on a branch right next to Bambi's. Robbie and the family were already running to the field, ready for when they arrived.

"I'm going to go a little easy on you, okay?" Emmett said playfully.

"Oh thank you! I was so scared that you would hurt little old me!" Bambi sneered.

"Now," Bambi's tone turned serious, "On the count of three. One…. Two…. Three!"

Bambi jumped and leaped forward at amazing speed, heading for the field. Greens and browns were flashing by, blurring together. Bambi would have taken the time to admire the scenery if she wasn't in a game. But as she was jumping, a hand tried to grab her leg, but was too late. She swerved, leaping to the side and then behind Emmett. He looked around, confused, trying to find Bambi.

"Now that wasn't very nice! Why would you try to trip me?" Bambi pouted.

Emmett whipped around, almost slipping in doing so. He started to jump forward, backwards, but it looked like he was having a hard time in doing so. After a few seconds, he lunged at her, but Bambi was ready for it and she leaped to the side. Emmett crashed into a tree, but didn't fall.

"Fine. If you want to play like that, come and get me you oaf!" Bambi started to swerve and jump at the same time, weaving between trees.

Emmett got up and leaped after her, pouncing, surging and bursting, but he could never get Bambi.

"Come on deer, show some offense!" Emmett challenged. They were only a mile or two away from the field and it was closing in fast.

"Oh no, I don't think you want to see me in offensive mode."

"Yes I do! I highly doubt you'd be able to do anything to me anyway. Why don't you prove me wrong, show me what you've got!"

"Okay… but you asked for it!"

Bambi raced forward, leaping towards the field, but then turned and disappeared behind the leaves of trees. Emmett did the same, but when he turned, he couldn't see the deer anywhere. He gave up looking and just started to run for the field, bouncing from tree branch to tree branch. When he was a couple of feet from the edge of the forest, a great force hit him in his back and he went flying forward, falling between the trees all the way to the ground with a giant thud.

Bambi leaped forward gracefully with a triumphant look on her face, to the last of the tress and jumped down in front the Cullen's and Robbie. She then sat down and started to lick her fur again.

"Where's Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

Edward answered him with a smirk, "He was that bang we heard."

"Hmph, teaches him to mess with Bambi! I told him he didn't want to see me offensive, but did he listen? No! Typical men, always think they're better."

Alice and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

A few seconds later Emmett came out of the forest.

"Took you long enough." Bambi said impatiently.

"Shut up, deer." Emmett scowled.

Alice pranced around him, "You're just sour because you not only got beat by a girl, but a deer girl!" She giggled.

Emmett just scowled even more.

Robbie came up to him, "I told you it was a bad idea. Bambi's been the best treehopper for a _long_ time. No one can beat her… not even me."

Bambi went over to join Robbie. "Now, I have an idea of what I want you to do, according to our little wager." Bambi smiled wickedly, "Bend down so I can whisper it in your ear."

"And Edward," Bambi turned her head to face him, "No peeping in his head to find out what it is, this is going to be a surprise!"

Emmett leaned down and Bambi turned to whisper words into his ear. After she was done, she was grinning and Emmett shot up and started to back away. "No. No way am I doing _that_!"

"Sorry boy," Robbie spoke, "But you have to do what ever she wants. It's part of the deal."

Emmett scowled.

"If you don't stop doing that, you're face is going to freeze that way!" Bambi said as she ran off to the house.

------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was crowded outside of the house, waiting for Emmett to come down.

They all straightened when they herd the thumping of Emmett's feet come down the stairs. They followed that sound until it stopped outside the door.

"You have to come out!" Bambi shouted.

"I don't think I will." Emmett said from behind the door.

Alice giggled She was the one that helped prepare the little trick on Emmett.

"If you don't come out, I'll drag you out! And you know I can!" Bambi called.

There was some hesitation, but Emmett replied, "Fine. But no one better laugh!" The doorknob turned, the door opened and Emmett stepped out.

Everyone burst out into a hysteria of laughter, right on the spot. Edward and Rosalie fell to the ground, unable to control themselves.

There was Emmett, but he was dressed in a Yellow polka-dot bikini top with a blonde wig on his head. He also had on a long pink skirt and blue strappy sandals.

Emmett scowled and he turned around to walk back inside, but Alice called, "Wait…Emmett…" That 's all she could say before she started laughing again.

Emmett turned around, but as he did so, a flash went off and he saw Alice holding a camera. He ran back inside at that and was back down in normal clothes within a few seconds.

By then, everyone had some control over there laugher, but they were all grinning like lunatics.

"Okay, now that I've had my fun today, it's time for me to leave with Robbie." Bambi said.

"It's about time!" Emmett muttered under his breath.

Alice ran forward and hugged Bambi, "I don't care what the guys say, I'll miss you! I hope you come to visit often!"

"Of course I will! I don't think I've had this much fun in a long time!" Bambi said from in Alice's embrace.

After Alice was done, Rosalie came over and patted Bambi on the head, then walked away. Esme also gave Bambi a hug and then Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper shook Bambi's hoof.

She then walked to the edge of the forest with Robbie, turned and said, "Goodbye vampires, I'll see you later. Hopefully by then, you'll have a little bit better manners!" Bambi grinned and ran off into the woods with Robbie right behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: So? Was it good, or was it good? Please reveiw on it... because this is the last chapter of Bambi! I know, I'm sorry, please don't cry. But you don't have to worry... there will be a sequal to this story! I already have a plot forming in my head, but why don't you tell me some ideas on what YOU want to see?

Lot's of Love

Bambi


End file.
